


first two digits

by mercu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, drunk text au, possibly inaccurate depiction of business lawyers and med students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercu/pseuds/mercu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I drunk texted a stranger.” Lexa sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I think we're friends now.”<br/>(or)<br/>Lexa breaks up with Costia, gets drunk and attempts to message her. She texts Clarke instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first two digits

**Author's Note:**

> “i drunk texted u thinking u were my ex and in the morning i woke up to a hangover and a long ass text from u telling me i could do better and shit,” au idea from [stvckytrash](http://stvckytrash.tumblr.com/post/121217601071/trash-aus-pt-2)

Lexa likes to think she handled the break up like a responsible adult would.

When Anya showed her the pictures, Lexa, very maturely, refrained from making a scene. Instead, she called Costia and very, very calmly demanded an explanation. With none forthcoming, she concluded their relationship, ended the call and deleted Costia's number from her phone. When she returned home that day, she threw out Costia's toothbrush. Once she came into work the next day, she remained a model lawyer until the end of the week. As soon as all the Friday phonecalls were made and paperwork was completed, Lexa turned off her work phone and dragged Anya to a carefully handpicked bar; not sketchy enough to put them in physical danger and not posh enough to encounter any of their acquaintances and colleagues. (She hoped.) Then she proceeded to get thoroughly hammered.

She wakes up to a splitting headache, nausea and a parched throat. She's in Anya's bed, alone, and the blinds are mercifully firmly shut. She half-stumbles, half-crawls to the bathroom and spends a good fifteen minutes hunched over the toilet.

When she returns to the bedroom Lexa notices aspirin and a bottle of gatorade as well as a note in Anya's handwriting resting on the nightstand. She squints at the note briefly, then elects to leave it where it is for now in favor of swallowing the pills and drinking half the bottle in one go. She finishes it in small sips and attempts to reconstruct the events of last night in her head. She vaguely remembers yelling and crying a lot, telling Anya how beautiful her cheekbones are and how much she misses braiding Costia's hair, Anya very firmly telling her to put the phone away more than one time, throwing up on someone's lap. (She hopes not Anya's.) She can't tell if she's feeling better or not about the break up yet. In the end, she decides not to dwell on it until the headache passes or at least eases somewhat, and goes back to bed.

-

Lexa startles awake at the sound of an incoming text message. She can't tell how much time has passed, minutes or hours. She drags herself out of bed, just in case it's Anya or someone from work desperate enough to bother her on her personal phone.

The nausea is all but gone and the headache has ebbed away into a dull throb, so she risks opening the blinds and is greeted with late afternoon sun.

The note from Anya says ' _at the stables, be back in the evening_ '. Lexa throws it in the trash and starts the coffee machine before checking her phone. The new message is from a number she doesn't recognize. Strangely, there are two earlier texts in the conversation thread. She opens it with a growing sense of apprehension.

The most recent message says _Hey, it's Clarke again. Just wanted to check on you! I hope everything is okay with you after last night. You seemed pretty drunk, haha. Let me know whether you got home okay and make sure to drink plenty of fluids. XOXO -Clarke_

Lexa tries to remember if she knows anyone by the name Clarke and comes up empty. She takes a steadying breath and scrolls upwards, to the beginning.

The conversation starts with a barely intelligible dunk text from Lexa, _cotdsia, pleeese ltslee xa.. ysou acn come bacbk okaoy ki forivge yoku vjust telpl mme whpbat ”s gong on/ wye cean hfirgue t oput tegoeth,r i knoaw ew cavn. li luove yoju rbabe. pleagse text bark i kolve you so muvjh_. Lexa stares at it for a moment, then shakes her head and moves on. The second text is a long winded answer from the Clarke person. _Hello! I'm afraid you've got the wrong number. Clarke here! Unless it's you Finn, in which case you still have the wrong number and you can delete this text right now. Anyway, I don't know what happened between you and Cotdsia (which I'm assuming is the name of the other person? I can't tell what name that is though, sorry), but, listen. It's not worth putting yourself in danger over. I'm serious. And getting *that* drunk? It's putting yourself in a lot of danger. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I'm in my fourth year of medschool and my family is full of M.D.s. It seems you're in a lot of pain, but alcohol is not the answer. Neither is going back to the person who put you through all that pain. So you should really talk to someone about what happened, but not to Cotdsia. If there's no one else, hell, you can talk to me. You have my number now anyway, so why not, haha. So just... text me whenever you're sober, alright? We can figure it out together. Or if you don't want to talk to a stranger, which I totally understand by the way, at least let me know you got home okay, because now I'm kinda worried about you! So, hang in there, and best of luck! -Clarke_

It's oddly touching. She taps her fingers against the counter, pondering whether to reply or not, and finally decides that texting back the semi-stranger who got worried enough to send another message won't hurt at least. She pours herself a cup of coffee while mentally constructing an answer.

In the end, she goes with _Hello, Clarke. Thank you for the concern and sorry to have worried you. I'm fine, I was out with a friend. She made sure nothing happened to me. I am staying hydrated, as you recommended. -Lexa_

After some consideration, she sends another text. _Her name is Costia. She cheated on me_ , then adds, _I'm glad I ended up texting you instead._

She checks Clarke's phone number again and shakes her head. It shares only the first two digits with Costia's cell.

-

By the time Anya gets home, Lexa and Clarke have exchanged over twenty text messages and Lexa is smiling slightly to herself.

Anya gives her a sharp look. “What's with you? Are you still drunk?” She asks pointedly, then notices the phone in Lexa's hands and her eyes narrow.

“Who are you texting?”

Lexa's smile only grows.

“Despite your best efforts to stop me, it seems I texted Costia last night-” She starts, before Anya interrupts her.

“Lexa. You are an adult and I cannot make decisions for you,” she drawls in a perfect monotone, “but as your friend... This is a fucking terrible idea.”

Lexa rolls her eyes and holds up a hand.

“-or at least attempted to text her.” She finishes smugly and watches Anya's brow furrow in confusion. “Instead, I accidentally texted Clarke.”

“Who's Clarke?” Anya asks automatically,

“A med student, apparently. They seem... Nice.”

Anya's mouth works silently for a moment, before she finally manages to speak. “You mean...?”

“I drunk texted a stranger.” Lexa sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I think we're friends now.”

Anya blinks at her, then laughs so hard her eyes tear up. Lexa waits it out patiently, until Anya starts wheezing.

“Done yet?” She asks casually. Anya takes a couple shaky breaths and wipes the tears away, then nods. “Good. I'm hungry.”

Anya shrugs. “You know where the kitchen is.” She points towards it anyway.

“I thought we could order takeout. I don't really feel like cooking after last night.”

Anya nods sympathetically. “Still hungover?”

Lexa shakes her head. “Mostly tired. Pizza?”

“You order. I'm taking a shower. I _reek_.”

-

Lexa spends the night on Anya's couch.

She dreams about Costia's lips on her skin. When she wakes up, the traces of the dream linger, and she reaches out for her lover, only to find cold and empty space. She briefly closes her eyes as reality settles in, then makes herself get out of bed.

Anya's still passed out. Lexa sneaks into the kitchen, careful not to wake her, and makes coffee and breakfast mechanically. She ends up staring at it for a while, lost in thought. At first, she tries to decide if texting Clarke this early in the morning, or at all for that matter, is a good idea, then she attempts to come up with a substantial message.

Failing that, she settles for a simple _Good morning._

The reply is somewhat delayed. _Good morning! You sure are up early!_

Lexa frowns, texts back, _Did I wake you?_

Her lips quirk when Clarke responds _Yeah, but it's fine. I'm a med student, not getting enough sleep is what I'm used to._ It's quickly followed by _What's your excuse?_

They chat for a little while. The conversation is light and neither of them says anything particularly meaningful, but Lexa delights in it. Clarke is smart and funny and by the time Anya wakes up and smells the coffee, Lexa's mind is far off from Costia's absence.

Anya takes one look at her and raises her eyebrows.

“Oh, you have it bad.” She deadpans, pouring herself some coffee.

Lexa frowns. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Sure you don't.” Anya takes a sip and cringes. “Should have woken me up when the coffee was still warm.”

“I only just met Clarke.” Lexa points out, trying and failing not to sound petulant. “Actually, I didn't meet them yet. I don't even know if they're a girl.”

Anya smirks and cracks two eggs onto the frying pan. “But you sure wish they were.”

Lexa opens her mouth and immediately closes it again, swallowing the incoming 'Do not!' It's not a rational argument and Anya would just mercilessly use it against her.

Anya finishes making her omelet and sits down next to her at the small kitchen table. She bumps their knees together. “You should turn on your work phone. Gustus is getting worried.”

-

After a phone conversation with Gustus consisting of a long and patient repetition of 'no, nothing's wrong's and 'yes, I'm fine's and a brief exchange about work, Lexa returns to her own apartment with the explicit intention of starting up on some research and drawing up a draft for a contract.

She ends up thinking about Clarke instead and hates Anya a little for always being right.


End file.
